


Wanton, Wanton, Wanton

by VampiricFaith



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Bloodplay, Gay Sex, M/M, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Rimming, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiricFaith/pseuds/VampiricFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanilla catches Dio in a needy mood, and does what he must to satisfy him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanton, Wanton, Wanton

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a list of things I like: this.

One leg lifted up, placed upon the surface of his bed, Dio was quite busy at himself. He leaned on the frame of his four-poster, his shoulder helping stabilize himself as he stood with one foot planted firmly on the mattress and the other digging at the floor. One hand clung tight to his hardened cock; the other was positioned behind him, stroking frantically at his hole. His breath panted, drawing in and out of his nose as he worked over his erection; one dry fingertip breached the tight ring, and Dio’s eyes rolled back in his head.

His milk white semen dashed the bedsheets, a starry dotted trail over the top cover. With a grunt, though, he released his cock, watching as it bounced up and down before him, pointed still onwards. A sound bordering plaintive left his lips. Sometimes being a vampire had disadvantages indeed.

Still leaning against the bed, attempting to catch his breath, his fingers left their place between his cheeks, and he wiped the used digit on his outer thigh. His head turned towards the entrance to his room; footsteps approached, and it could only be one person, the way the weight was carried, coupled with the hollow clopping of boot soles. Dio would know it anywhere.

“Vanilla Ice?” Casual and calm, his toes gripped at the bed cloths and he called out. His tone belied the hunger inside, and fingers brushed over the velvet bulk of his cock. He waited for his servant’s reply.

“Lord, are you awake?” Vanilla’s footsteps grew closer, and his soft voice was laden in concern. “It isn’t sunset yet, m’lord, are you having troubles sleeping?” He appeared in the doorway, hands besides his straight, perfectly postured hips; moments later, he coughed, glancing downward, quite sure this was a display he wasn’t supposed to see. It was too arduous though to keep from stealing glances, his master so wanton before him.

Dio’s eyes went up and down the other man, ogling him without shame. Their eyes met for one prolonged moment before Dio glanced down, sizing his henchman up. He licked his lips as he looked over Vanilla’s thick thighs. Glancing up a bit more, his eyes gravitated on the other’s bulge, visible and obvious beneath his tight-fitting leotard. Dio’s hand reached back, fondling one of cheeks before stroking over his hole once more, eyes never leaving the other’s groin. Vanilla was glowing.

His master, such an utterly perfect, undeniably superior being, worthy of worship and praise, was admiring him. Even moreso, he clearly lusted. The mere thought of that made Vanilla’s chest swell but he stayed in his position, hiding his inner dialogues the best he could.

“Ah. I see you are, Lord,” he said with a bow of the head. “I… shall leave you be, if you wish.”

Dio gave one bright chuckle. “Oh… Really, now, Vanilla. I could use your companionship today.”

“Ah… Yes, lord,” Looking back up, Vanilla took a few steps forward into Dio’s room, and he felt a smile creep onto his lips despite everything. He was desired; he was wanted. “I will always do everything you wish of me.”

“Such loyalty, Vanilla,” Dio replied, turning; his arms crossed, he leaned against the bed frame, and Vanilla averted his eyes. It was difficult to ignore that throbbing, hefty piece of flesh, but Vanilla took difficulty in looking at such a man’s form, especially when deep inside, he knew that all he wanted was to please him in every way. Even by touch or taste, even if he was asked to do travesties that would assure his fall from grace and society. He had everything he needed here. Dio was everything he could ever want. “Look at me, Vanilla.”

Vanilla didn’t dare delay, lifting his eyes to his master’s form. His breath took a leap inside him. Dio was amazing- thick in muscle, his impressive form was a sight to behold. His chest was coated in a fine layer of hair, his legs thick with the dark, thick fuzz that didn’t quite match his hair, a different shade; it didn’t look unpleasant in Vanilla’s eyes. He looked at that familiar scarring about Dio’s neck before finally allowing himself to look at it… _it._ Dio’s cock.

It twitched, wanting attention, and the tip was wet; Dio leaned back onto the bed, propping himself with both hands, and he took a seat. He twitched it, his plump lips pressing tight together as he made his cock pulse and dance for Vanilla’s visual pleasure. His balls rest comfortably against the bed, and Vanilla’s fingers curled into his hands, where he scratched at his own palms to try to remove the sensation there; he could almost feel them in his grip.

“What do you think of me?” Dio asked, head tilting to the side, his expression poorly emulating coy. Someone as boisterous as Dio couldn’t even pretend to be that way.

Bowing his head, Vanilla glanced at himself; a sizable lump was starting to form in his own clothing. “You are magnificent, my lord.”

“Come now, then.” Dio said, rising up. He turned his back to Vanilla, placing his hands on the bed; before continuing, he gave a quick wriggle of his ass, playful and flirting. “Stay there, Vanilla Ice, and watch. I, Dio, will give you something pleasant to look at.”

Vanilla didn’t even momentarily hesitate when given the order, and his eyes didn’t dare leave. Dio snaked around, sliding onto his belly, and Vanilla merely stared, not moving, waiting to see what he was to do. Swallowing, he watched as his master, his lord, his everything crawled onto the bed.

Dio took a position on his knees, arms sliding down to the surface. Head resting on its side, he looked back, his thick legs extending; his pert ass lifted high into the air. Dio’s lean erection hung down, twitching and red with the lack of attention, a fine wet drip of goo drooling from the head, gluing itself to the duvet. His hands reached back to his ass. One cheek in each hand, he pulled himself open, revealing to Vanilla his hole.

Vanilla stared at it, breath quickening, blood pulsing and thudding in his ears. The small round pucker parted as Dio’s fingers stretched the skin around it, showing just a flash of the pink inner ring. “Vanilla. Come service me.”

“Yes, sir,” Vanilla replied. He didn’t even ponder it. Whatever Dio said was to be done; it wasn’t negotiable. It wasn’t that Vanilla had no free will of his own; he simply preferred it that way, doing everything his master wished. It made him feel whole. It was what he was born for. Slipping onto the bed behind Dio, both his dark hands pressed to his master’s pale ass, holding it open wide. His lip quirked up and Vanilla tried in vain to hide how much he was smiling. “And what should I do, Master Dio?”

“Lick it clean.” His hands now free, Dio cupped his balls in one hand, giving them a hard squeeze, a moan following. “Lap all the sweat out of there. It’s so mercilessly sticky in here.”

“Yes, sir,” Vanilla replied. His cautious pink tongue tip pressed in, lapping just the bare outside of the hole, over puckered skin; he licked over the surface once harder, and a grunt came from Dio’s mouth, fully encouraged.

His fingers worked in, his palms each situated on each cheek, and he spread Dio’s hole with two careful, prodding digits. He let the tip of his tongue penetrate right into the thick muscle of the ring.

Vanilla allowed himself to explore it. His tongue traced around the entrance, around the outside; he gave it soft kisses, occasional sucks, and he stayed focused on his task despite the heavy slapping sound in his ears. Dio was touching himself, pulling himself, squeezing at the tip of his own cock, milking from shaft to head, the foreskin engulfing on every long pull.

Vanilla then drew back. “Lord Dio, allow me.” One hand slipped forward, and he pushed aside Dio’s pale one, and Dio only smirked in approval. Thick yet deft fingers began a tight, firm stroking, and once he had a good flow for it, Vanilla resumed his task. Now opening the hole with one hand, his tongue dove deep back into Dio’s welcoming body with renewed vigour.

Dio moaned. His eyes closed, his mouth fell open as he let out a grumbling sound from within his chest. “Deeper, Vanilla,” he said, without expressing any force, knowing it was unneeded, for Vanilla, always loyal, would obey.

And he did. Two fingers slid inside, parting separate ways to stretch out Dio’s ring; Vanilla’s tongue moved in deep without worry or trepidation, undulating in the warm confines of his master’s guts.

Letting out harrowed noises himself, Vanilla’s hands were occupied as his own body was ignored. He wouldn’t even make a motion towards himself, his own needs unimportant.

“Ah… ah. Vanilla.” Breathing deep, voice low and rasping, Dio spoke. His arms shifted forward and he moved up, standing on hand and knee. Looking back over his shoulder, through golden bangs, he gave a grunt, and made sure that the other was listening with full attention. “Vanilla. More.”

A bewildered Vanilla looked up, his mouth never leaving the crook between Dio’s cheeks, and his hands never leaving their positions. His eyes met with Dio’s and he strained, his fingers sliding in to their knuckles, and his tongue stretched out as far as he possibly could.

Dio chuckled. “No… no, not that, Vanilla.” Twisting his spine, one hand ran in through Vanilla’s hair, the other man keening at his touch. “More than that. You understand, yes?”

A moan left Vanilla as he pulled away, his tongue slurping out of the other man’s ass; before fully drawing back, he gave a roll of his tongue once over the slightly stretched, puckered hole. Chuckling, he then left a sweet kiss on one transparent pale cheek. “Yes, lord Dio.” There was nothing but mirth on his face.

“You don’t have to be gentle.” Shifting position, Dio laid lounging on his back, propped upon the fluffed display of pillows. He lifted a leg, in a dramatic display of poise, and drew it back, holding it perpendicular to his broad chest, the muscles in his meaty thigh going taut at the stretch. His sucked upon wet sphincter glistened as he sought attention. “Right in here. Place it in.” One hand caressed his sinuous thigh, stroking over creamy skin and bristles of soft auburn fuzz that coated his inner thighs.

Vanilla swallowed, clutching at his own engorgement through his clothing; a visibly wet spot grew in the front of his leotard, getting worse as he manipulated himself. “Is that what you wish for, lord Dio?”

“Mmm- you drool a lot, don’t you?” Dio’s eyes fixated on the wet stain. “And I, Dio, want you to enjoy yourself. I’m giving you a gracious gift. You can do that little thing, right?”

“Yes, lord,” Vanilla replied, voice solemn despite the excitement raging within him. Dio’s observation didn’t bother him one bit. The apples of Vanilla’s cheeks lifted, a coy grin upon his lips as he rose from the bed and began to strip.

Underneath his leotard, all he wore was a tight thong to hold everything in close, smoothing his shape down without a visible line from his underwear. He drew them down, stepping out of them. He held his engorged prick in one hand, pushing it against his stomach to where Dio could see. He left the boots on, seeing no need to remove those; everything he needed to properly service was now out to behold.

Vanilla’s cock was of an average length, but thick, fat, his fingers barely closing around it. It dribbled a near consistent stream of milky prerelease, thick, gooey strands of it splattering the bedsheets. It twitched several times, dancing in Vanilla’s hand. Dio locked his eyes upon is immediately.

“Oooh, Vanilla.” Dio made a purr, one hand stroking through his hair. Greedy eyes went wide, knowing just what was to come; his hole flexed, giving a twitch, hungering. One finger beckoned the other near, and when Vanilla joined him on the bed, Dio’s hands reached towards his hips.

Vanilla’s body was stocky, lacking in any excess fat, with his arms, legs, chest, ass, and stomach all chiseled. Dio’s hands stroked over the dark skinned, hairless legs of his ever loyal servant, his pale flesh a stark contrast; he brushed his fingers through the other’s neatly trimmed fluffy pubic hair, and his other hand cupped at Vanilla’s low-hanging, heavy balls. They clenched in Dio’s hands. “You’re built so well,” Dio said, licking his lips with just the tip of his tongue. Palpitating at Vanilla’s balls, pulling groans from him, Dio’s hand slid down the trail to Vanilla’s cock. Giving quick, long strokes of it, he smeared the copious prerelease up and down the hefty length, making it glisten, shiny, and slick, the foreskin gliding back and forth. Vanilla’s jaw fell open, and wanton, he groaned.

“T…thank you, Lord,” he returned, rocking his hips into Dio’s hands.

He was then released. Legs drawing back, hands moving down, Dio folded himself neatly in half. His hands on his ass, his middle fingers hooked into his anus, and he spread it open, wide and inviting, plump cherry lips pressed tight together at the sensation of the stretch. He made a pleasured noise- ‘mmmmmmm’- bobbing his fingers into his hole, forcing it a bit wider. The deep red of his insides beckoned.

Vanilla glanced off a moment, fairly sure of the mechanics of this; he’d encountered many an issue when he was alone in his own chambers, thinking of his master, his fingers wandering where they may. He then saw it; sitting on the side of the bed, on Dio’s dressing table, was a large open bottle of cream lubricant. Vanilla gave a wry smile as his fingers dipped in, and he applied a generous coat to his pulsing length, slicking it up from base to tip; he even paused to take care to rub a slick underneath his foreskin. He mentally rolled his eyes. Leave it to Dio to simply have that sort of thing around.

He wiped his slippy hand off on his side and then leaned in, breath skipping as he positioned himself against Dio’s hole. His hands pressed onto the other man’s thighs, and he placed his prickhead onto that heavenly aperture. When he positioned it, Dio moaned, joyful without Vanilla even being inside yet. “Nnm. Right there. Put it in.”

“Oh, yes, my lord,” Vanilla replied, smiling down as it slipped into Dio’s body with ease, buried in up to the root. Vanilla’s balls rest against Dio’s ass, and ever debauched, Dio’s head tossed back onto the pillows as he let out an unbridled groan of pure pleasure. His body shook, and his legs moved, weaving shut behind Vanilla’s nude rear; his hands gripped the other man’s shoulders, squeezing his legs into a tighter hook in their place. He clenched his hole, flexing around the very welcome intrusion. “Vanilla, fuck me. Did you hear me? Fuck me.”

He didn’t need to ask again. His hands placed on either side of Dio’s body for leverage, he moved. His hips thrust at a steady pace, stroking in deep, moving in and out with relative ease. Dio’s inside clung tight to him, and Vanilla gasped, surprised at the sensation inside; it wasn’t cold and lifeless like one would expect from his species, but it lacked the burning heat that another man would have. It was fleshy, pleasant, and delightfully warm, but most importantly, tight. Vanilla’s jaw fell open and he panted, groaning, as he slid in and out; he could feel every crevice, and his foreskin glided at the walls. Dio gave bucks of his hips in return, nothing but a smile as he was pumped at. Every detail of Vanilla’s cock filled him, and he tugged at his own cock with his free hand, the wet slapping of it only second to the furious moaning coming from his opened mouth.

His other hand clung to Vanilla’s back, and Vanilla knew what was coming before it did. The tips of Dio’s long, clawed fingers shot into the muscle on his shoulder, and his eyes widened, his mouth falling open; jerking forward, his prick buried itself deep into Dio’s ass, and Dio chuckled mirthful at this reaction. It didn’t take long for Vanilla to recover, though- despite blinding pain, despite the tentacles weaving and dancing through his meat and muscles, sucking up his blood slowly, he kept at it. His eyes watered as he bucked his hips, and it seemed to almost encourage him as despite everything, he’d finish his task. He only aimed to please.

It was his purpose for living.

“Vanilla… What a dedicated boy you are,” Dio’s greedy lips parted and the tentacles lashed out of Vanilla’s shoulder as he moved away, and bloody digits graced his mouth. Vanilla stared, lips pressed together, and his movements became quicker, more erratic in Dio’s body as he watched his master feast on his fluids. Time seemed to slow despite his impassioned motions, and he concentrated as Dio sucked each individual finger clean as he was fucked. He relished as Dio wiped his thumb over his mouth, collecting a stray strand of the red juice and lead it to his maw. Dio took note of it all. “A..ahh… Vanilla, if I didn’t know better…” He paused to groan, lips pressing tight together, his hand choked on his cock; prerelease oozed out, and Vanilla was single-minded in his focus on this. The way Dio was posed coupled the noises he made amazed him; it was the single most erotic thing Vanilla had witnessed in all his life. The fleeting moment was over though as Dio smeared blood down his disciple’s back, playing in it as his fingers penetrated again, Vanilla crying out on reaction. “Oh, Vanilla, I’d be convinced you were a masochist.”

The expression Vanilla made did little to contest that. He dove in, not seeking permission, fueled by his own emotions, passionate, dedicated, and his mouth smothered against Dio’s. He kissed him, sucking on the other man’s mouth; their tongues danced together, the taste of Vanilla’s blood still fresh on Dio’s tongue- likewise, the taste of Dio’s nethers was still present on Vanilla’s, and neither could care. In fact, it further encouraged.

He couldn’t take it any longer; Vanilla came. His balls clenched tight and one line sprung from him inside Dio’s body. The second came soon after, his cock giving a powerful leap, and he groaned into Dio’s mouth. Pulling away, breaking the kiss, he gasped as the last of his seed burst out he, and drew out of Dio’s hole, watching it close quickly behind him. When Vanilla drew out, a thick line of it tied his cock to Dio’s used, still flexing hole.

Vanilla’s tongue wandered, both arms wrapping around Dio’s body. He licked at the scars circling Dio’s neck. He sucked on that strange star upon his shoulder. Tears came to his eyes. “Dio, I… I came, I… I…”

“Indeed you did,” Dio replied. “But I did not.” His cock twitched between them, sandwiched between two taut stomachs. Vanilla opened his mouth to speak, aiming to apologize for such selfish behaviour, admonishing himself, but Dio shook his head, not allowing it, one finger placed to Vanilla’s lips. Vanilla’s mouth snapped shut, obedient.

One hand pet through Vanilla’s silken hair, and he paused, admiring the texture; he leaned in, taking the simple joy of sniffing it, inhaling; it smelled of patchouli, and felt almost like satin, soft to the touch. “Vanilla, you should bend over.”

“Yes, lord, yes!” Vanilla sprung up. His muscled body turned back to Dio’s, and his fingers pressed at his own hole, spreading the passage open wide, dry but not even caring. Blood seeped down his back and he got upon hand and knee. He glanced back over his shoulder, lush hair falling down, framing his face. Blood pooled down his back from finger wounds, painting bright crimson streaks on his dark skin. His smoky eyes narrowed to slits, a grumbling purr from his chest. Hanging down flaccid, his oiled cock dangled happy and heavy down towards the bed. He spoke, his usually soft spoken voice charged with something a bit more. “My body is yours to do as you please, lord. Anything for you.”

“What loyalty- you certainly know how to speak to my good side, don’t you, pet?” Dio grinned. Two fingers delved into his own ass, and they came back, coated; Vanilla’s eyes went wide as he watched his shameless master lick them clean. Reverent feelings fluttered in him at that simple display- Dio would swallow after a lowly servant such as himself. He watched as Dio’s prick was coated in the lubrication, and he gave bare grunts as two of Dio’s long fingers prodded in firm but not rough into his hole. He gasped as Dio leaned in, his long, pink tongue lapping up the blood upon his back; his breath hissed, eyes blinded for a moment as the tip of Dio’s tongue drilled into the deep open wounds. Vanilla’s spent penis gave a stir.

“Ready?” Grumbling into Vanilla’s ear, Dio took position. He didn’t await an answer, moving in vicious, and his balls knocked against Vanilla’s. Only then did Vanilla realize that he was filled, his ass squeezing back at the flesh battering into him.

His head threw back. Tear pricked at his eyes, tumbling down his cheeks from the delicious pain, and he couldn’t help but scream joyful. Dio drilled into him, rough, almost calculating with machine-like strokes, and Vanilla could only sing.

Time flew by, a blur. Dio’s fangs sunk into his neck; his fingers dove into his hips as he clung his hands tight to Vanilla’s ass, and Vanilla’s mind swam murky. Blood loss combined with the furious copulation left him at a loss for thoughts.

Then suddenly, it stopped. One powerful thrust, then another, and Dio came, continuing to make sporadic, shaking motions as his lines came out one after another. He drew out, sandwiching his cock between Vanilla’s cheeks as the last of it came out, visibly painting onto his servant’s rich skin; it mired with the blood, dancing red and white, and Dio smeared his fingers through it, playing like a small child with a brand new toy.

“You are something else, Vanilla Ice,” Dio said, breathless as he laid back into bed. He crawled under the covers, pulling the silk sheets up around himself. He licked the remnants of blood from his fingers, sucking on them as his eyes closed. He seemed to rest now, nuzzling the pillow. “How long until sunset?”

“Ah…” Vanilla sat up, his hole twitching, flexing open and closed. Blood still dripped down his back, and he was very aware as the thin lines reached his ass, dripping down the cheeks, through his crack, dropping to the bed. His hips oozed thick blood and he felt woozy. He’d need a bath, for sure. “It is only about 14:00, m’lord. It will not be for a handful more hours.”

“Thank you, Vanilla. Go resume what you were up to, and wake me when night has come.” The lust that had been keeping him from his slumber dissipated, Dio’s eyes were shut, relaxed, and he was soon breathing deep, asleep. He trusted Vanilla; he knew he’d do as ordered, and more importantly, he knew this one was one who would never cross him.

He was out before Vanilla could answer, and Vanilla crawled out of Dio’s bed, on shaking legs. Embarrassed, he picked up his clothing, knowing that with his body in such a state, he simply couldn’t put it back on. His nudity was the only thing that shamed him as he peeked into the hall, even though he knew they were here alone. If anyone knew what had just happened, he simply didn’t care. Everyone knew the lengths he’d go to please Dio.

He dashed out of the room anyhow, flying towards the bathroom, and he slammed the door shut behind him, starting the shower. His ass smarted as he cleaned the wounds, constantly reminding him of what had occurred, as if he ever could forget- his every wet dream had come true.

It had done so much for him; Dio didn’t realize it, he was sure, but he’d given Vanilla a gift beyond anything physical. He’d proven the strength of their bond. It was the greatest gift he could have ever asked for from his lord, and it reinforced his dedication, his life, his everything.

Slipping into the warm shower, Vanilla Ice sighed, his soul feeling even more free than it usually did when he thought of Lord Dio. He’d continue as long as he lived to please his lord in the ways he’d pleased him that day, and more.

There was simply nothing Vanilla wouldn’t do for him.


End file.
